Conventionally, a solar panel system design is created with significant manual input, even when conventional design software is used, to accommodate regulatory restrictions, obstructions and production estimates. These complications are magnified with larger designs, such as commercial-scale solar panel systems intended for commercial buildings.
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.